It Will End
by TLOZ-LINK
Summary: He was betrayed. Set up and hung out to dry by the very people he had grown to care about. How could he, the Hero of Time, become so helpless and so empty? Link was on a mission, one that would require letting go of the past and the future, and throwing away all he had come to know.


**Hey, I'm here with my first fic ever! Well, the first fic I actually want to stick with. :P I do apologize before hand, my motto is usually update first edit later, and there may be a lot of mistakes in this entry. That being said, when all is done, I will make major revisements to the story to ensure a better reading experience. :D**

**I'd appreciate everyone's thoughts and comments, so review, review and review! It makes me happy! **

**Also, as a heads up, I don't know everything there is to know about the Legend Of Zelda games. I have a pretty good grasp on the ones I have played -Twilight Princess, Wind Waker, and Phantom Hourglass- though, and I will encorporate something from each of these games. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to PM me :). And to those who might be wondering where the story Natsu has gone, it is currently being written and revised.**

**I have in no way plagerized anything, all the original characters and plotlines are mine and mine alone. Any resemblance to any other story is purely coincidental. I just wanted to put that out there because quite a number of fics have the same basic undertones.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and, updates may not be so regular as I have a lot on my plate right now. ~ Emily**

* * *

_**Dnilb dlrow elohw eht sekam ylno eye na rof eye na. **_

**An eye for an eye only makes the whole world blind. **

It wasn't easy to forget, let alone be forgotten. It was almost as if his entire adventure had merely been a dream; or rather, a nightmare. He was the Hero of Time, he had saved Hyrule, the Princess, and the countless numbers of innocent citizens of various villages and towns. But then Time had gone back on him, betrayed him and abandoned him, leaving him but a hapless babe in the seeming wilderness. He was stripped of his title, his weapons and armor, leaving him with nothing but a haunted past and empty pockets.

He was a warrior. He fought bravely against the Shadows, defeated temple bosses and mischievous traders, destroyed armies of ghouls, ghosts, orcs, and impish creatures - even a monkey king – but it was all for nought. Nobody could recall his heroic deeds, not one person even recalled _him._ All the people that he had ever met throughout his journey had misplaced him in their memories.

He could remember everything so vividly, that it ate at him from the inside. Would he really be forced to live through it all once more? Only to be faced with the same outcome? Perhaps it was the Goddesses' will, a horrible and tormenting will, but a will nonetheless. It was then that Link began to doubt his fate; if he was required to go through this never ending cycle, what would happen if he changed the ending? What if, after saving Hyrule from Ganondorf and the Shadows, he died? How he died didn't really matter to him, as long as he could shut his eyes and be closed off from the unforgiving world from that moment on.

He was bitter. How could he have been forced to sacrifice everything, only to be built up again and ripped apart? How could the Goddesses let that happen? How could _Zelda _let that happen? Link was her self-professed Hero wasn't he? And she, she just _left _him.

It twisted his newly torn heart and made it even blacker.

She should've been able to do something, surely? Ask the spirits to restore him, beg the Goddesses to aid him, but Zelda simply did nothing. It made him burn with resentment, and now, _now _he had a thirst for revenge. How could his life be so savagely tossed around and flipped upside down without even a second thought? Link vowed to make her see the errors of her ways. Starting with her damned confession.

But first, he had to bide his time. Relive moments from an earlier life. He had been 18 at the time he felt like he could conquer anything in the world, and be anyone, but now he was a sniveling 13 year old. He hated it, and he didn't even know _how _it _happened_.

She was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and had accompanied Link on his journey, mending his physical wounds and invading his heart. Before he could even blink she had ravaged it, squeezed it so that every part of his being was sewn into hers. He did everything he could to ease _her _pain, save _her _kingdom, and he offered up _his _life in order to do it.

He loved her, and he knew he shouldn't.

And when he turned around, after he had won the hard fought battles and saved everything _she_ had to live for, Zelda betrayed him - sent him back in time with no ounce of pity or warmth. Why would she do it? What possessed her to curse him in the world? All the power, peace and friends he had worked, sweat and bled for were erased, and even the Princess herself didn't remember him.

But that was just as well, because Link was about to give her a rude awakening.

**XXXX**

Link wasn't a soul who could stay mad, or harbour a grudge, and he had nearly forgotten his vow of vengeance. But fate never had an easy life in store for him, and took the one thing that would've insured his sanity.

_**Before: **_

_"Link!" she came racing towards him with her thick blonde hair trailing behind her. The wind had picked up suddenly and she shouted, "Link, Link look!" She splashed up next to him with her flower printed dress caked in mud. Her face was hardly recognizable with the dirt that encased it, and Link was only able to see the pretty brown orbs she called her eyes._

_He laughed loudly and grinned wolfishly upon seeing her state. She wasn't like the other little girls on Outset Island; Aryll was always one to frolic in the mud in order to catch those frogs that hid in the marshes. "Aryll, grandma will have your hide! That's the third dress this week!" He chuckled when she pouted in an exaggerated manner._

_"Well, _you'll _just have to get dirty too, that way Grammy won't be as mad!" Her eyes glittered evilly as she threw whatever she was holding in her small hands at Link and ran away shrieking happily. "Catch me Link, catch me!" She twirled around and waved her hand to catch his attention, "Let's see if you can find me!" Aryll turned on her heel and continued to run._

_Link grumbled and muttered to himself: "She's going to get me killed one of these days. I have to be at Sue-Belle's before it gets dark." He trotted off in the direction Aryll had managed to disappear to. _

_His mission to get to Sue-Belle however, was halted as he fell face-first in the sand of the beach. "Argh!" he shouted while rolling over and throwing his hands into the air in defeat. It had been about an hour of searching, and he had not found anything but a mouthful of sand. He spat angrily before pulling himself up onto his feet and brushing his blue tunic off. The faded orange of his pants stood out against the blazing sun and he winced while he covered his eyes._

_"Aryll," Link shouted, scaring the flock of birds away that had settled next to him, "Aryll where did you go!?" He tugged on his shirt nervously, as had become habit. "Aryll? Come on, I have to get to Sue-Belle's!" The sudden cry of a seagull caught him off guard, and he almost landed on the ground again as it flew rather closely over his head. He picked up a handful of sand and chucked it angrily at the squawking gull, "Stupid bird!"_

_It took Link a while to realize what had just happened. A bird. More specifically a seagull. Aryll's obsession! He knew exactly where she was now. Link cheered inwardly and raced off towards the watch tower at the north end of the beach. The huge wooden structure was a sore on the horizon but it was needed on the island to look out over the ocean – just in case Tetra decided to pay a visit. _

_Aryll held her telescope to her line of vision and surveyed the land. Link quietly climbed up the ladder behind her and poked her on the shoulder. Aryll screeched in surprise and jumped into the air, clutching her telescope to her erratically beating chest. "LINK!" she yelled in protest as her brother giggled. She huffed and turned around, resuming her previous activity._

_"Are you having fun Aryll?" Link asked with a smile; he loved life on the island. He was carefree and happy, and nothing bad ever happened to him or his family._

_"Yup! This is my _favourite _place to gaze out at the sea!" she explained cheerfully while gesturing around, "When I play with the gulls, I call it "Aryll's Lookout."" Link chuckled and ruffled her hair lovingly. He stepped to the side and gestured at the latch door._

_"Come on, I bet Grandma has dinner ready for us."_

**XXXX**

For a long time he was lost, unsure of where to go or even what to do. He couldn't find an answer, no matter how deeply he searched himself. Link knew Castle Town wasn't an option, and he didn't want to go back to Ordon village, or visit Kokiri.

What better to do then, than to set out to sea where he was comfortable? Maybe he'd have to fend off a few pirates, or merchants who were too greedy for their own good, but in the end the sea was where he wanted to be. It would put as much distance between him and _her, _between his _old_ life and _new_ life, as possible.

Still, the draw to re-enter long ago places, and be with people he once loved, was too strong.

**XXXX**

Link wandered onto the small deck of the boat that was owned by Beedle. He counted himself lucky that someone he had known was on Windfall Island. especially when he had appeared magically on the cliff side. It was like every other person Link had met at the time though, all claimed to have no knowledge of him or their relation. But after a bit of prodding, Beedle was comfortable enough with his _new _friend, Link, to give him a free ticket on his boat. Link was relieved that something was finally going his way, and when Beedle saw the look of utter hatred on Link's face, decided it was best not to ask any questions until he had cleaned his wounds and eaten.

"Beedle," Link began after some time, while listening to the strange man hum a tune, "I need you to take me to Outset Island." The man in question regarded Link with a masked expression. "What? What is it Beedle?" He asked in irritation. The sooner he could see Aryll the better. The merchant sighed heavily and pulled on the wheel, swaying gently along with the rock of the boat in the setting sun. It was a beautiful picture, serene and quiet, but it played on Link's nerves. What was out there, or _who_, that deserved such beauty and admiration? When he, the Hero of Time, was stranded and empty?

"Yur jokin' right?" Beedle smiled at him with gaps in his teeth, "Finally devel-oped a sense o' humour?" Link splayed out on top of a bundle of rope he had helped Beedle drag in for the sail home.

"No. Why would I joke about that?" Beedle shuffled uncertainly on his feet, leaving the tiller for a moment to grab a pen and paper. Stuffing the said items in his pocket, Beedle attempted to answer the boy's question.

"Link, there's no Outset Island. Yew sure yew arn' jokin'?" Link sat upright, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Beedle, this is no time to be pulling my leg." Beedle suddenly broke out into a huge grin, chuckling like a mad man whose scheme was just revealed. Link sighed tiredly, knowing that Beedle was just up to his old tricks again, but with his eyes closed, he wasn't able to see the look of absolute fear that wrote itself upon his friend's face.

With dread laced in his stomach, Beedle turned abruptly west, heading towards what was left of the fabled Outset Island.

**XXXX**

**So, how was it? Drop me a line!**


End file.
